The Promise: Rewritten!
by jollyrancher6250
Summary: Sasuke promises to return to Sakura. When he comes back, they discover that Orochimaru's mark still has detrimental effects on him. Now Sakura and Tsunade must find a way to rid him of it, before someone gets hurt. But one promise always leads to another.
1. The Bridge

**Hey guys. I've been M.I.A. for quite a while now. Creative streak runs dry. Sorry. :/ The song is "Tomorrow" by Avril Lavigne. I rewrote this story because I decided I didn't like the way I wrote it the first time. Please enjoy! :)**

_**And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
yeah I try to believe you,  
But I don't**_

I sighed and glanced around. I was sitting on the bridge, like I did everyday. To most people this kind of existence was pretty pathetic. But coming to the bridge was my thing. It sort of became a tradition. Originally, I would wait out here him. Waiting for him to come back to me. I sat waiting for the day when I finally see the face that made me go beyond all boundaries. He promised me before he went that he would come back.

_Flashback_

_The night was cold. Angry chilled wind bit at me, trying to keep from where I knew I needed to be.. I ran swiftly to him. To where I knew he would be, at the gates of the town. I came to halt as I saw him ahead._

"_Sasuke" I murmured. Tears began to fall down me face, dropping on the ground by me feet. "Please don't leave me… Please don't leave me!" I yelled. "Sasuke! SASUKE!" _

"_Stop Sakura," he said, turning to face me, "Let me go."_

"_Why should I!," I yelled, "You'll just get yourself killed and I'll never see you again! Take me with you! I won't hold you back… Just don't leave me..."_

_He turned to face me slowly. "Because,I'll be back for you. I promise." _

_With that, he left me standing there, crying. _

_End Flashback_

_**When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,**_

_**Not today.**_

So, I stayed at the bridge for about an hour every day at dusk. My original intentions had changed slightly, but the meanings were still there. Now I used this time to contemplate mysterious, challenging things. You know, things like the meaning of life. What I was going to have for dinner that night. Things like that.

I thought about how my life had been since he had left. I was much stronger, and had completed my training under the Hokage. My medic training had not been surpassed so far, but that was only because I was the only that ever tried. In my opinion, which people were rarely interested in, I was just the one who had given an effort. Chakra control? Pish posh. Whatever they wanted to call it, it was pure determination. I couldn't stand seeing people, especially not since Sasuke left and returned, and left again. So much blood. That was my epiphany I guess.

I glanced down at my reflection in the water. My hair was falling in my face. I hadn't noticed it, lost in thought and all that. It was still short-ish. About shoulder length. I wrinkled my nose at the weird pink haired medic-nin I saw before me. _She could use a nose job,_ I thought. _Must be nice to be Ino. She's as gorgeous as it comes._

Looking up, I noticed the sun setting quickly. I gathered my things and set off in a steady walk to my house. I sighed. The journey home was a bit of a short one. I didn't want to go home. I sighed again as I stepped up to my apartment door. I inserted the key into the lock, and stepped inside my house, carefully closing and locking the door behind me. I tiredly staggered into my room, changed, and got into bed, just laying there thinking.

_This has to stop. Tomorrow I'm not going to go to that bridge. I'm going to go to the training grounds and practice. I need a tune up anyway._

And I drifted off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke sighed. His breathing was ragged. He was cut and bruised. He was pretty sure he had broken a bone in his arm somewhere.

But by god, he was ready.


	2. Friends

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto *sobs*.**

_**You're not alone, together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_

_**When it gets cold, and it feels like the end**_

_**There's no place to go you know I won't give in**_

_**No I won't give in**_

I woke to hear someone pounding on her door.

"HARUNO SAKURA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!! WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!!!!" I heard the yelling of Ino. Ino became my best friend when Sasuke left. I guess she got concerned most about my welfare. I fell into a depression and stopped talking to my friends. I couldn't help it.

She had fallen for Shikamaru! She still had the same white blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Lazily, I stumbled out of the bed, and went to the door. I opened it leaning on the doorway half asleep, closing my eyes.

"What is it Ino?" I said yawning.

"Come on!! I'm not going to let you go to that stupid bridge today! You have a life to lead, so lead it already! Come one, we're going to the training grounds," Ino said with determination on her face. A thoughtful look flashed across her face and she added, "and maybe shopping after."

I sighed. What if I don't want to?" I said, stepping away from the doorway.

"Get over it. You've been a terrible friend for about six months. SOO get the FUCK out of this house, and show me there's still a Sakura in there."

A pang of guilt. She was right. What was wrong with me? I was being a selfish ignorant brat, and for what reason? Because some dumb boy had lied to me? That was a pretty bad damn reason I guess. But I wasn't shopping.

"Alright fine." I cursed in my head as soon as I said the words.

I quickly hobbled back to my room and changed. When I came back out, I found Ino staring at the all of the pictures I had in her room. I liked to collect pictures so that I would have the memories forever. I looked over Ino's shoulder at one photo in particular. It was a picture of me and Sasuke. I was grinning at the camera making a peace sign, and Sasuke was looking in the opposite direction with his arms crossed, and pouting. He had clearly been forced to be in the photo.

"Hey, Ino, I'm ready," I said. Ino jumped, and turned around quickly.

"Oh! You scared me. I didn't even hear you." She exclaimed.

"Let's go, I'm ready," I repeated. I waited for Ino to walk out the door, before I exited, and locked it behind her.

"Hey Ino I found that DVD you lent me and I was…just…" I turned in surprise as Naruto came running towards us, more specifically, Ino. His words died down and he slowed in surprise as he saw me. I hadn't seen him in at least six months I realized. He must hate me. Tears stung my eyes at that thought. I glanced up at his eyes and saw betrayal there. I almost cried out. It was true.

Well I didn't blame him.

I was a terrible person after all.

Lowering my head I said quietly, "Hey Naruto."

I gasped in surprise. His arms were around me. My eyes felt liquid-y as I reveled in how I had lived without my best friend for so long.

He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes searching, pleading for answers. "Going somewhere?"

I smiled, knowing my eyes were almost certainly shining.

"We're headed to the training grounds Naruto," I replied. Then hesitantly added, "Do you…want to come?" I looked to his eyes to see if I could spot a response. Would he want to be around me at all? I surveyed him. He still had bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes he had six months. I saw a flicker. He was going to say no…Here it comes…

He grinned. "YEAH!" Naruto exclaimed, paying no attention to the stares elicited in his direction. "LET'S GO!" He began to walk ahead, happily walking along.

He had grown so much in the past five years I was almost unbelievable. After Sasuke…no. Stop it. I scolded myself as my thoughts were once again directed at that traitor-of-a-team mate, Sasuke. He broke my heart. So what? I was over it now.

Naruto and I quickly struck up a conversation. He told me of how he and Hinata were now dating and how he liked her so much, and how "Oh my gosh, Sakura, she's _amazing_!", etc. More guilt flooded my heart. Hinata. I missed her a lot. I smiled and laughed with him, and for him.

We reached the training grounds all too soon.

Naruto and I parted separate ways as he had a spar with Rock Lee planned. I hated to see him go, but I turned to Ino, suddenly thankful that she had been so quiet the entire time he was with us. She knew. I smiled. She knew I would want to talk to Naruto.

"Ok, Sakura. Show me whatcha got." Ino said, falling into a fight stance.

_Here goes nothing… _I charged at Ino, concentrating my rarely used chakra flow into me fist.

_**Keep holding on**_

'_**Cause you know we'll make it through,**_

_**we'll make it through**_

I swung her hand, but Ino dodged it. "Come on, I know you can do better than that," she laughed and swung at me, but I blocked the punch. We swung in turns, neither giving up, neither getting tired.

_**Just stay strong **_

'_**Cause you know I'm here for you,**_

_**I'm here for you**_

Ino aimed a kick for my head. I ducked and aimed a punch for Ino's face. She tilted her chin and flipped backwards to evade me, but she slipped and went tumbling to the ground. I ran towards her, and almost nailed her in the stomach. To my dismay, the would-be-Ino clone evaporated. Then I jumped into a nearby tree, while Ino flew into view, clearly intending to drop kick the me that had been there two seconds before.

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

There was no avoiding it though, I thought as we sparred. No avoiding anything really. No avoiding Sasuke leaving, no avoiding falling into a depression. No avoiding it when Tsunade went off on me, telling me he was probably dead by now, and not to expect him to come back anymore. That was six months ago. I had withdrawals. No duh.

_**So keep holding on,**_

'_**Cause you know we'll make it through**_

_**We'll make it through**_

I sat in the tree and breathed deeply. Although I had not shown it, I was growing weary. I watched as Ino recovered from her surprise and glanced in each direction looking for me. Figuring I had about ten seconds before she found me, I tried to steady my breathing. I smiled to myself, thinking about how many friends I had. Ino is my best friend, and she knew I would give her my all. She was my closest friend besides Naruto. She would always understand.

_**So far away, **_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**Before it's too late, **_

_**this could all disappear**_

And… here she comes. I felt her presence.

Three…

Two…

"Got ya!" I jumped straight up propelled myself forward out onto the grass just as Ino came sailing through the air right through the spot where my head was. I smirked and clasped my hands together forming a jutsu. My chakra flowed to my hands as Ino charged me, and with frightening speed, aimed a punch at me. I dodged around her fist and landed my own punch, (FINALLY) in her stomach. She dropped to her knees, breathing heavily. Oops. Guess I put a little too much pack in my punch.

I stooped down next to her and inspected the wound. Ouch. I cringed. Yeah, that was going to hurt. I healed the wound partially feeling guilty and jumped ten feet away quickly while she recovered. She slowly gathered herself up, and we sparred on, this time drawing out the kunais. We probably sparred like that for an hour, if not more.

We ended up with me holding her ponytail from behind one arm around her neck, kunai in position to cut her head off, and she with a death grip on my wrist, her own kunai aimed at the small of my back. Both of us breathing heavily, we dropped our positions and kunais.

"Call it quits for the day, Ino?" I asked panting.

"Sounds good, Pinky." With that, we collapsed onto the ground.

Our energy had just returned when Naruto and Lee came bounding up to us.

"Hey guys, care to spar with us? You girls against me and Lee!" We both turned as they heard the oddly shrill voice of Naruto. "Yes! It would be quite youthful to spar against each other in a very youthfully friendly match!" Came Lee's… um… strange interjection.

"You up for it, forehead-girl?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"I am if you are, Blondie," I countered.

"Ready?"

They all took their fighting stances. "GO!!"

We sprang into action.

Naruto charged at me, and Lee went towards Ino. Naruto and I began shooting kicks and punches while Ino and Lee were shooting kunais at each other. I stopped concentrating on Ino and focused on fighting Naruto. Punch to the left, no wait that's a clone! Where did he go? GOT HIM. Punch, kick, jutsu, punch.

I landed a punch to his gut and he flew back into a tree. Staggering, he got up and shook himself a little. Falling back into his stance he formed one of those energy ball things that I can never remember the name of and ran at me yelling ridiculously.

He looked pretty hostile.

I jumped out of the way as he shot his energy-ball-thing and landed behind him. Rounding, he and I sparred hand to hand, (or rather kunai to kunai).

"Sakura," he grunted. He swung a kick at my head.

"Naruto?" I responded, ducking.

"Why," right hook, "did," left hook, "you," swinging kick, "LEAVE ME?" He yelled as he rapidly aimed six punches one after the other at me, missing every time.

"I couldn't help it," I trick to kick his feet out from under him.

"What do you mean you couldn't help it?" he jumped over my leg and tackled me to the ground.

"I couldn't face you guys." I rolled us over and straddled his waist, pinning his arms above his head, all the while reaching for my dropped kunai.

Just as I reached it, he rolled us back over, "Why? Because Tsunade told you the truth?" he replied, knocking the retrieved kunai back out of my head.

_Damnit! Stupid grip._ I glared at him fiercely, "No! I handled that!" Blocking my face as he aimed a chop at it. His grip momentarily restrained, I glared at him again.

"Then why?" he said. Our kunais lay forgotten. I flicked him in the forehead and he clutched his face in pain. I took the opportunity and pushed him off, leaping to my feet. Running ten feet away roughly, grabbing my kunai on the way, I stood. Panting, I fell into a defensive stance waiting.

He picked up his kunai and ran to me. He raised it over his head and jumped into the air coming down hard onto my arms, raised and crossed, currently gripping his wrists.

"**Why Sakura?**" he demanded, pushing harder on his kunai, anger and hurt flooding his eyes, which were already brimming with hot tears.

My own eyes began to sting with those damnable tears. Stupid crying. Stupid Sasuke. Stupid everything! They fell out of my eyes, running down my face, blending with my sweat. I had caused Naruto so much pain. I was so selfish! He had backed me up against a tree.

I lowered my head, whispering forlornly, "Because I was weak."

He stilled. Silence.

"Sakura. You were never weak. Lost? Maybe. Confused? Most of the time. But weak? Never." He said, letting his grip on his kunai loosen.

I lifted my head, tear stains and all. Before throwing my arms around him and laughing through my tears. He hugged me back! I was just so happy to have my friend back, that the tears of regret became tears of joy.

After a few minutes he mumbled, "Don't do that to me again Sakura."

"I won't."

We let go and he just grinned at me. Picking up his kunai, he said, "Now where were we?"

I grinned flicked him on the nose. Then I looked past him and saw Ino and Lee. There was one more person to be there for today.

I sprinted past a surprised Naruto, to where I saw Ino fighting Rock Lee. He had her cornered. I came up behind him while he was ranting unnecessarily, as usual and knocked his legs out from under him. Ino ran past him to me. There we stood, back to back, facing what was to come. Together.

_**Before the doors close and it comes to an end**_

_**With you by my side I will fight and defend**_

_**I'll fight and defend.**_

I was growing tired, and quickly. After not using my energy like this in so long, my stamina had become not-so-endless. Ino sensed my chakra weakening.

"Hang in there forehead," she said quietly. "I've got you're back."

"Ino, I have a plan." I whispered back. "On three, we execute operation dogpile." I glanced at Ino out of the corner of my eye, and saw her smirk.

"I had almost forgotten the silly names you gave plans. Just like old times, huh forehead?"

"Just like old times blondie," I smirked back.

"One," I punched Naruto in the mouth, knocking him down. Unfortunately, he got straight back up.

"Two," breathed Ino. She kicked Lee in the shins, sending him flying off his feet.

Simultaneously Naruto and Lee charged us. They were coming fast and furiously, Naruto with energy forming in his hands, and Lee with "youthful" on his lips. Those silly silly boys. There was no way they would be able stop running I cackled inwardly.

"THREE!" we shouted. We straightened and linked hands. I bent down on my knees and leaned forward. Using chakra I launched Ino into the air and rolled out of the way. Rock Lee and Naruto ran smack into each other, causing a miniature explosion as the chakra Naruto previously held dissipated. Ino did a spectacular flip and disappeared into the cloud of dust Naruto's explosion caused.

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Cuz you know we'll make it through, **_

_**we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**Cuz you know I'm here for you, **_

_**I'm here for you**_

The dust cleared to reveal Ino sitting cross-legged on top of them, very purposely examining her nails.

Seeing me, Ino yelled, "WOO!" punching the air with a fist. I laughed and grinned running over to them. I leaned down and poked the nose of a very unsatisfied Naruto. He growled at me and attempted to bite my finger.

"Oooh, feisty!" I laughed. His eyes glittered back up at me. It felt good to be forgiven.

"Hey Ino." he mumbled, albeit disgruntled.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can I stand up now please?"

"Mmm… Maybe in a minute." She replied, remaining her position atop the newly formed Naruto-Rock Lee-throne.

"I can't believe we lost!" Naruto whined. Lee said something to same effect only using the word "youthful" a lot…

_**Here me when I say, when I say I believe**_

_**Nothing's gonna change,**_

_**Nothing's gonna change destiny**_

_**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**_

"Aw, cheer up guys! It's almost lunch time. How 'bout some Ramen? On me!" I offered. That instantly did it.

"RAMEN!" he jumped up quickly, Ino and Rock Lee toppling onto the grass. Lee jumped up, offering Ino his hand youthfully. Naruto stood impatiently at my side, asking when we were leaving.

I laughed as we set out for Ichiraku's. _I don't deserve them._ I thought. "Hey Ino, I believe you mentioned shopping earlier?" I asked.

"Yes! I did!" Ino said. We entered the restaurant and ordered. I made it clear to Naruto that three bowls was the limit, seeing as how I was paying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Cuz you know we'll make it through, **_

_**we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**Cuz you know I'm here for you, **_

_**I'm here for you**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ino?" I gained her attention as we approached my apartment, shopping bags in hand.

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

She smiled, "No problem. I'm just happy to have my friend back."

"Ino, you have wonderful taste in clothes, but your sense of friendship is absolutely appalling." I responded.

She laughed, "Maybe the Sakura over the past six months was a bad decision. I just needed to uncover the Sakura that became my best friend."

We both grinned.

_I love having awesome friends._


	3. Dealing

**So here's the thing: i'm dumb. I forgot to edit the last chapter and tell you guys that the song i used was "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. ehehehe... oops. Anyway, this time the song is "Signal Fire" by Snow Patrol. I probably won't be using a song for the next couple of chapters, mainly because i don't know any songs that would fit the story lines well enough :/. But here you go! :)**

**And thank you to C.A.M.E.O.1andOnly as well as for reviewing! **

**The rest of you should follow their wonderful examples and review! :D**

**-jollyrancher**

**

* * *

  
**

Even though I had gained my friends back, I couldn't help but feel a hole in my heart. It was just a teeeeny tiny one, but it was definitely there. I knew no matter how many chocolate truffles and bowls of ice cream I ate, it would never fill. There would always be that little twinge of sadness left.

I woke up at 1 o'clock the next morning. I had had a terrible nightmare… Sasuke had been there. And they had murdered him. He was gone. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't reach him! Shuddering, I got up and went to my kitchen.

Shuffling through the cabinets, I retrieved a bag of herbal tea and put some water on to heat up. I looked out the window as I waited for the water to heat. The moon was beautiful that night. It was as though she were smiling at me, glowing just for me. And there were so many stars! I gazed up in wonder. Resolved, I stalked back to my room and pulled on jeans, tennis shoes, a t shirt and a dark green sweat shirt. I wanted to go for a walk.

I went back into the kitchen and poured my tea into a thermos, grabbed a small flashlight, and made my way out the door, locking it after me.

I sighed and trekked to the bridge, my favorite thinking spot in the world.

_**The perfect words never crossed my mind,  
Cuz there was nothin' in there but you.  
I felt every ounce of me screaming out,  
But the sound was trapped deep in me.**_

Sasuke walked carefully up to the gates of Konoha. He grimaced. He would have to jump the arch and the way his side was hurt like it was, it would be difficult. Taking off his shirt, he ripped it into strips and tied it around his middle, attempting to cut off some of the bleeding. Shivering against the sudden chill, he gazed up at the arch. Bending down, he jumped up onto a ledge, breathing heavily. Then repeated the process several times.

Finally he reached the top, and stopped, unable to catch his breath. He winced as he felt his wound reopen for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Precariously, he climbed down the arched gateway, and sat on the ground. He leaned up against one of the brick columns of the arch and glanced around. Everything looked just how he left it. Except he knew it wasn't. All of the people here, they would now all hate him. They would hurt him. But he had no where else to go… And besides. He had made a promise.

_**  
All I wanted just sped right past me,  
While I was rooted fast to the earth,  
I could be stuck here for a thousand years,  
Without your arms to drag me out.**_

The city was asleep. He had no idea what time it was, but that much he could gather.

Inwardly cursing at his pain, he got to his feet and started heading through the town. He had no idea where he would go. Probably back to the Uchiha Mansion, if he could get that far._ Or if they haven't knocked it down yet,_ he mused, knowing full well the betrayal the town felt for him. He knew who he needed to find. He just couldn't find her yet.

He cried out as pain shot up his abdomen, emanating from the wound in his side.

He kept walking. He passed by Ichiraku's and smirked at the memories of Naruto gulping down Ramen as fast as possible. Next he passed the old weapon's shop and his smirk grew wider as he recalled Sakura beating Naruto over the head after he almost took her head off with a kunai. Sakura. He would never admit it, but he secretly hoped she would forgive him. He passed the training grounds, his smirk for a half second turning up into a smile as he recalled Ino yelling at Naruto because he wouldn't shut up about Ramen.

Then his heart stopped.

_**There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, 'cause I need you to guide me to safety.**_

He was standing just before the bridge that he used to come to; the bridge that was his favorite place to think. And she was _there_, leaning against the railing and staring into the water. It was her. The very last person he wanted to run into in his broken-down state of defenselessness.

_**No, I don't want to wait forever**_

_**No, I don't want to wait forever**_

He grimaced.

He attempted to approach her. Feeling his strength giving out on him, his heart filled with dismay. The edges of his vision were turning black and going fuzzy. "Sakura." He grappled. She jumped as though startled and turned around, shock radiating from her features. Her eyes looked shiny in the moonlight.

_**In the confusion and the aftermath,  
You are my signal fire.  
The only resolution and the only joy,  
Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes.**_

He reached a hand out to her.

"Told you I would come back," he said, just before his world went black.

I slowed my pace down as I stepped onto the bridge. Calm washed over me as I moved to the center of the bridge. I gazed down at the water below. The pink water lilies were floating serenely around, as though sleeping. Through the small ripples in the water I could see the stars winking at me. My eyes traveled to my reflection. I was a mess if I ever saw one. My hair fell into my eyes limply, as though trying to prove it could stay out of the ponytail I'd tried to put it in, while small flecks of mascara were smeared under my eyes. Crap! I forgot to take my make up off when I got home. Great. Raccoon face in the morning. Woo-hoo. I sighed and rolled my eyes, searching for something else to captivate my gaze before I got too depressed.

I was just debating going back when I felt a familiar chakra presence. I concentrated. I couldn't quite place it… Neji? No no…. Gaara?? No of course not, he is the current Kazekage. Why would he be here? Much less at my bridge… I stood there and thought as the chakra grew nearer and nearer. Now I could hear the person's footsteps. They had stopped walking. Giving up on guessing their identity, I decided not to turn around. After all, if I was out this late, why shouldn't that person be? I had no business asking. I began withdrawing back into my mind, absently noting that the person wasn't crossing the bridge.

"Sakura."

_**There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, 'cause I need you to guide me to safety.**_

I jumped and gasped, startled out of my reverie. Realization hit me like a brick to the face; memories flooded my mind all at once, moving a mile a minute, as my head spun, too shocked to take it in. Tears gathered in my eyes as my throat began to constrict. I was vaguely aware that I was turning around, willing it not to be true. That couldn't be who I thought it was. It was Naruto playing a trick on me. It was Kakashi pulling one of dumb "just making sure you're still sharp as ever" tests on me. There just was no way. I turned.

And then he was there. No really! I saw him, with my own two eyes! He was reaching a hand toward me, his arms scarred and bruised, along with the rest of his body. There was a black strip wrapped around his midsection, and his chest revealed even more scars. His face had a scar running along his left cheek. He was leaned over slightly, his hand that wasn't reaching out to me clutching his side. He was falling!

My eyes widened, and my thermos flew out of my hand as my mind began pumping out orders. Move. Help Sasuke. GO NOW. I practically screamed at myself, willing myself to move with all my might. My legs just wouldn't work Damnit!

"Told you I would come back," he said smirking, just before his eyes closed and he collapsed onto the ground.

Seeing him fall, my legs finally kicked in. I ran to his side and caught his arm, just before he hit the ground. Tears formed in my eyes. I kicked myself. Sasuke needed my medical attention, not my stupid tears. Gathering as much strength as I could, I pulled him onto my back, and started walking.

Where would I take him? The hospital would be the ideal choice, but Tsunade wasn't in town! I would need to wait until she got back to reveal him. The others would throw him out, but Tsunade might give him a chance.

I grunted under the brunt of his weight. For being so skinny, he sure as hell was heavy. _Humph. Fat kid,_ I complained, wobbling slightly under him.

My house was the best place to take him. He needed medical help and I was the only one he could trust right now. Naruto would need to come later. As much as I hated to have to bring the object of my depression into _my house_, I sighed and trudged on.

We finally reached my house, after fifteen minutes longer than it usually would have taken me.

_**No, I don't want to wait forever**_

_**No, I don't want to wait forever**_

I laid him down on my sofa and ran to the bathroom to get my first-aid kit. Dropping to his side, I ripped off the dark material, which I realized was his shirt, and tossed it aside. I clenched my teeth. He had a large gash in his side. Silently, I cleaned his wounds and bandaged them, intent on my work.

"Thank you Sakura."

I froze. I didn't even know he was awake. I looked to his face, seeing no sign of consciousness. I rolled my eyes. _You're hearing things now, retard_, I thought. He must have gone back to sleep. Smiling slightly, I pulled a blanket off of the chair behind me and draped it over him.

Suddenly feeling a lot less energetic, I found my way to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was more tired than I thought.

_Maybe he'll stay this time_… I thought groggily.

_**No, I don't want to wait forever,**_

_**No, I don't want to wait forever.**_

* * *

**O_o.....psssssssssssst.**

**PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST~!!!!. (whispering loud enough so it's not actually concealing much) PST! YOU! YEAH YOU! No no not you, the other guy right there! Yes YOU!**

**See that pretty green button in the middle of the screen at the bottom?**

**Yeeeeeah, there you go. That one right there that says "Review"? That's the one!**

**I dare you to click on it.**

**And then... i dare you to write about your opinion of my chapter. cuz if you don't...well.... let's just say that my friend Gir won't be very happy. He stole my password and changed it, so now i can't update until he's satisfied with my number of reviews.**

**Quite a predicament. Tsk Tsk.  
**


	4. The List

Okay, i decided to go ahead and upload this chapter because it's so little. i have chapters 5 and 6 written out, but i'm currently revising them and trying to decide if the current plot decisions i have made are what i want. :)

Once again, thank you C.A.M.E.O1andOnly and ! :)

* * *

Sasuke had been out for a day now. For a while I just sat on one of my armchairs, just watching him sleep. He was so intriguing to me. I just couldn't figure him out, no matter how hard I tried… It was like every time I thought I had figured out what he would do next, he went spinning in the other direction, sending all of my theories out the window.

Suddenly the thought hit me: Has Sasuke even changed at all? I pulled out a sheet of paper, and on it wrote:

**New Sasuke Can Feel:**

1. Pain

**Old Sasuke Could Feel:**

1. Pain

Then I folded it and stuck in a drawer in my kitchen.

* * *

Reviews can be excused for this chapter since it's so tiny.


	5. Second Chances

**Hey everyone! I don't know about you guys, but i'm really tired... Anyway, here is the next chapter, much longer (as promised). I'm having some issues with creating enough problems to keep the plot line going, but i think i'm finally beginning to see the light. **

**Thank you again C.A.M.E.O.1andOnly, and for reviewing. :) :)**

**Seriously though guys! Review please! *insert whining puppy dog face* Love you all. **

**-Jollyrancher

* * *

**

The Promise - Chapter 5

Second Chances

By Jollyrancher :D

* * *

I sighed and glanced out the window. The sun was shining and it was beautiful outside. It was late afternoon, two days after Sasuke had shown up again.

I had made excuses to everyone. I told Ino and Naruto that I had a terrible cold and no one should come see me because it was extremely contagious. Thus, I had been holed up in my house for two days straight, waiting for Sasuke to wake up.

I wanted desperately to call Naruto and scream through the phone, "SASUKE IS BACK!!"….but I knew I couldn't. I would have to see if I could handle his brutality before I let Naruto face him. I wouldn't let Naruto go through that. I couldn't protect him from Sasuke's ill humor before.

But now I can. And I will.

I was fully prepared to take any verbal or physical blows he would deal to me, as long as he didn't hurt anyone else. I had not really expected him to change any.

When we reached my apartment two nights ago, I laid out a shirt for Sasuke in case he woke up, after healing his wounds. I glanced into the living room, seeing the same shirt still hanging over the back of the chair. I'd had to place five or six jutsu's on my house and Sasuke the night we got back, before going to the Uchiha Mansion and raiding his wardrobe.

I sighed again and got up, getting out the things I would need to prepare dinner. I looked in the fridge and saw nothing very appetizing. I decided to make some Ramen. For old time's sake, I guess you could say. But it would be homemade, not that instant stuff Naruto always makes. I suspected that Sasuke would be waking up soon, if only because he hadn't had adequate sustenance in two days.

And before you go accusing me of anything, no I wasn't _purposely_ trying to starve him… He was the one that pushed the food away every time I tried to feed him. Humph. Stubborn brute.

I pulled out the brittle noodles and set some water to boil, breaking up the long strands. I set them aside and pulled out spices, broth, chicken, and some hard-boiled eggs. I chopped up the chicken and eggs and set them in a bowl. Then I put the broth on the eye next to the heating water, turning it on high as well. Adding the spices I stirred it. Then I added my noodles to the water.

I had an itch on my leg, and reached down to scratch it. My clothes were itchy. They were just uncomfortable today. …or maybe I had just been restless. Ever since I had woken up that morning, I had been anticipating Sasuke waking up. Deciding to change, I entered my room and pulled on my favorite pajamas. Ino gave them to me last year for Christmas. They consisted of a pink T shirt with a black cat on the front, and pink felt-ish pants with black swirls on them. Feeling much more comfortable I gathered my jeans and t shirt and tossed them into the laundry basket. I began humming as I self-consciously checked my appearance in the mirror. I wrinkled my nose for what seemed to be the fiftieth time. Sighing, I turned back to my door and-

Froze.

Sasuke's chakra level had flared, followed by it being masked completely. If I listened closely, and pumped some chakra to my ears, I could hear him moving around the living room. Taking a steadying breath, I walked out of my room and back into the kitchen. I stirred the broth again, adding the chicken and eggs.

I got out two bowls and spoons, and set them on the island in the center of my kitchen, opposite each other. There was no way I was sitting next to that murderous son-of-a-bitch. I wanted him right where I could see him, clearly and non-threatening. Stirring the noodles, I poised myself carefully, all the while listening for Sasuke. He was in the hallway now, no doubt wondering where he was.

But if he was being a good ninja, he would have noticed the pictures on my desk, and couch tables. Then, entering the hall, he would have smelled the food, and felt my chakra, leading him in my direction. He would have come up behind me though, kunai at the ready and-

Cold metal on my neck and Sasuke standing right behind me are not things that go well together. Add both of my arms pinned to my lower back, and the eggs of my Ramen sticking to the bottom of the pan, and you get a pretty questionably-sane situation. I voiced my opinion of this.

"Sasuke get off of me."

He didn't move. I rolled my eyes.

"It's me I swear, and if you don't let me go, the Ramen won't taste right. I have to stir it so the eggs don't stick to the bottom of the pan."

Slowly, the grip on my arms, and the arm around my neck dissipated.

"I can never be too careful." He said gruffly.

"Nice to see you too," I answered turning around. He stood near the sink, studying my kitchen. I turned back around to stir the broth.

"Well don't just stand there. Come sit down." I said, questioning whether or not he was really that intelligent. Surely he knew he shouldn't be standing when he had fatal wounds.

His eyes narrowed, "No."

I rolled my eyes again, "You have fatal wounds; soon to be followed by injured pride if you don't sit down. My kitchen. My house. You are my patient. So follow my rules." I wasn't going to take his stupid macho shit. Especially not this early in the game.

I could practically feel him glaring. But I did hear him sit down at one of the tables. BINGO. Score one for Sakura! I smirked to myself.

I poured the noodles into a strainer and turned the stove off, moving the broth-soup stuff onto the turned off eye. I put noodles and broth into both bowls on the table and slid one to Sasuke.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked, rummaging through my fridge.

"I don't care."

"Coke it is then." I tossed him one, which he caught expertly. I knew he would. But I secretly wished it would have hit him in the head.

I pulled myself a coke out of the fridge and sat opposite from him, watching amusedly as he picked up his spoon and warily poked the food in front of him. He must have thought I wasn't looking because he jumped when I told him I didn't poison it.

"What?"

"I said I didn't poison it. I promise."

"Humph." He sniffed it once or twice as I rolled my eyes. He seemed to cause that reaction a lot I thought.

Finally, he put some in his mouth. He seemed to like it because he kept eating. I ate my own, and we sat in a nicely comfortable silence. For a while I just looked at him, searching for something. What I didn't know. Maybe a glimmer of an emotion; other than cruelty? I don't know.

I quickly found myself captivated. He was the only man that I knew worthy of the title, **beautiful**. His hair was raven colored, and when the light hit it, it shone with a bluish-purple tinge, painting an image of dark perfection. Jealousy stabbed at me. _Now why can't_ **I**_ have beautiful hair like that?_ I wondered disdainfully. His skin was the color of peachy porcelain, and his muscles rippled clearly, even under the shirt and bandages. His face had a chiseled elegance that also somehow managed to boast a certain masculinity that only Sasuke could achieve.

He looked up at me. Shit! I cursed at myself as I looked away, knowing that I was blushing. _Caught red handed. Some ninja you are Sakura._ I scolded myself. I dared to glace back at him and saw him smirking into his Ramen. Great. Just great. Fan-freaking-tastic.

Remember that comfortable silence I mentioned earlier? Yeah, then he just had to be blatantly ignorant (a fairly dominate trait the male kind possesses, or so I've noticed in the past five years) and talk, shattering my own, (admittedly) rather shaky, illusion of calm.

"What happened to me?"

"Hell if I know. You were the one that stumbled into the village after midnight last night."

He looked irritated. I smirked, in my head. "I meant after I blacked out."

"Ohhhh okay," I said, as innocently as I could manage, "You stumbled into the village, cut and bruised. I couldn't very well leave you there to bleed and die now could I?" I said, slurping down my Ramen.

He grunted.

"Besides, if I left you there, the whole village would know by now that the Uchiha Sasuke had returned."

He looked up.

"That's right. No one knows you're here. Surely you noticed that the ANBU aren't tailing you everywhere you go?" I saw a nod of agreement, "IF you would have even gotten that. I didn't want to take the chances of you getting immediately thrown out of the village; because that very well could have happened you know. And you would have lain there and died. A bit morbid for my tastes. You've been out for two days. I took care of your wounds for you," I continued, finishing up my dinner. His stare regained its usual chill as I continued talking.

"You don't need to protect me," he said icily.

"Oh yeah? And just where exactly would you have gone once they threw you out of the village, unconscious and bleeding? Huh?" I scowled. "You could at least _try_ to be a little thankful." At least now I knew he hadn't changed. Still ungrateful. I don't know what I expected; I guess a little more concern would have been better.

He just finished off his Ramen, purposely refusing to meet my eyes. I began gathering the dishes up, setting them in the sink. Then I instantly reached back in and grabbed Sasuke's.

"Sasuke." I said adamantly. I didn't want to be accommodating, but my accursed nature prevented me from doing so. I didn't bother looking to see if he was listening. I didn't really care, seeing as I was still peeved. "Did you want seconds? I mean, you never did before so I assumed you wouldn't, but you haven't eaten in two days…" I trailed off feeling a little awkward. I looked to him for an answer.

"No."

I proceeded to put the left-over noodles and broth in the fridge and began washing the dishes and pots I used, setting them out to dry on the rack next to the sink.

Needless to say I was extremely surprised when, amid my thoughts of lining up all of the torture jutsu's I knew and devising ways to kill him, Sasuke came up beside me and began drying them off for me. I didn't show any gratitude, but on the inside I smirked. Maybe he had changed just a little. I could now "guilt" to my list. I just continued with my washing, him drying in silence. When we finished, I (reluctantly) thanked him and told him to get his bruised ass back on the couch and rest, before I bruised it even more.

He raised an eye brow at that.

But he did it nonetheless.

* * *

"Humph." I wandered back into Sakura's living room, sitting down on the couch.

I couldn't believe she was ordering me around like that! And what's more, I was still letting her! _You're going soft, Uchiha._ I need to tighten up. Examining my wounds, I decided they were fairly well enough dressed, but that is all I would admit to.

I looked around the room, seeing a picture of Naruto and Sakura. It looked like a recent one, if you were going by how Sakura looked now and how she looked in the picture. She was on Naruto's shoulders, and blindfolded. She was looking a little nervous, and waving her arms around to steady herself, while Naruto stood below, laughing at her. I felt my lips quirk at the way Naruto's smile lit up the picture. At least Naruto was still the same, even if I wasn't.

I sighed. I could never let Sakura know. I just couldn't. I had killed Orochimaru, but the mark was still there and worse yet, it still affected me. Even after killing Itachi and getting my revenge. All I could do was hope she hadn't seen the mark before I donned the shirt she left out for me. I had noted with mild interest that it was indeed mine. I guessed she got them from the mansion.

Clenching my fists in frustration I growled and crossed my arms, choosing not to find a sensible solution to my problem, opting to glare at my reflection in the blank TV screen before me. (The typical male reaction.)

"What are you glaring at? Did you decide my TV was your mortal enemy or something? Why aren't you lying down? Did I not tell you that you have fatal wounds?" I relented my glaring momentarily to glance at the form of Sakura walking by. She was wearing pink pajamas. Not that I cared.

"Nothing, No, because I don't want to, and yes you did." I said.

She came over to me and stood looking down at me. I looked up and met her gaze.

"Can I help you?" I said, more vehemently than I meant to.

"Yes. You can lie down so I can check your wounds."

I huffed and lay down, turning my head to stare at the back of the couch.

* * *

When I walked back into the living room to check his wounds, he was sitting up, just like any other person who insisted on doing what was bad for their health. I approached with caution. After all, he was unstable. I needn't have worried. He didn't even notice me enter the room, although his chakra was still masked. Must be automatic. He was currently glaring daggers at my TV.

I couldn't help myself. "What are you glaring at? Did you decide my TV was your mortal enemy or something? Why aren't you lying down? Did I not tell you that you have fatal wounds?"

He glanced at me, but when he went back to looking at the TV he wasn't quite as…glary (sp? Microsoft said so, O_o). For lack of a better term.

"Nothing, No, because I don't want to, and yes you did." He said.

I hadn't expected an answer.

I walked over and stood, attempting to produce an image of control over him. Not so much though.

"Can I help you?" he said quietly, venom lacing his voice. No need to be rude.

"Yes. You can lie down so I can check your wounds."

He did so, albeit grudgingly.

I unwrapped the bandage, willing myself not to gasp at the ridiculously large gash in his side. It had gotten a little better since yesterday when I changed it. I tried not to focus on the fact that he was ridiculously ripped to go along with his ridiculously large gash. It made him seem rougher. I wanted to think that the "rough" wounds didn't fool me and that I knew there was a Sasuke down there, but honestly, I wasn't sure. I didn't know that at all. For the past five years I had led myself to believe that there was not a person inside his shell of a man.

I finished changing the bandage. As I was putting away the trash, I heard him call my name.

"Sakura."

I turned.

"Yes?"

"Why did you help me?" he sounded like he was struggling with his words.

I made a thoughtful face, "Because I'm a good person?"

"Perhaps. But I am not."

I paused. This was true.

He continued hesitantly. "I have killed too many to count. I have attempted without remorse, at the current time, to kill both you and Naruto, and…and I have hurt you more times than one. So why help me at all?"

I threw away the blood stained bandages and stood, facing the wall. I couldn't look at him.

"Sakura."

I lifted my head slowly.

"Because everyone needs a second chance."

I left him with that to think about for a while.

* * *

"Because everyone needs a second chance."

I guess she was right. But even so. If there was someone who didn't deserve one, it was me.

I had killed so many. It didn't bother me, but I knew it bothered her. Maybe she still cared about me. I turned the idea over in my head, liking it more and more. Maybe I still had a chance to gain back some of her trust. I mentally growled with frustration. There were too many "maybes" in this situation for me to like.

~ One Week Later ~

It had now been one whole week. Sasuke's wounds had not fully healed but they were coming along nicely. Tsunade still had not returned. Sasuke hadn't spoken to me, hardly at all. He asked me one night one week ago for a blank notebook and a pen, and a sketch book and a pencil, and I gave them to him. Since then, he only spoke when necessary; using any free time he had to scribble away in that notebooks I gave him.

It had been getting exceedingly more difficult to keep my friends away from my house, and whenever one of them did stop by, I'd had to use high-level genjustu's to make myself seem sick with a bad case of the flu, while hiding Sasuke in my storage room.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, it's Naruto." Speak of the devil," I don't care what you say; I'm coming to your house. In fact, I'm at the door. This is me coming in."

"NARUTO WAIT-"

click.

"SASUKE HIDE," I yelled.

Shit. I ran to the living room, hoping to get to the door bef-

Shit.

Naruto was standing in the open doorway, frozen. His phone was on the ground next to him, and he was staring directly ahead. I followed his gaze, landing on a rather calm looking Sasuke.

He had much the same expression, looking like someone had paused him, mid-pencil stroke. His sketchbook was in his hand, the pencil stilled on his paper.

Shit.

It felt like the two of them stayed like that for hours.

Then Naruto turned to me and said, "What the fuck?"

All of the actions around me sped up at once. Sasuke got up, closed his book and came over to Naruto.

Naruto's face broke out into a rage, and he yelled and slammed the door shut, turning to face us both.

"SAKURA WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WHY THE HELL IS HE IN HERE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING BACK HERE? WHEN DID HE GET HERE? OH MY GOD. FUCK." He whirled and punched Sasuke, who blocked it, "FUCK," Punch, block, "**FUCK!!!**" punch, block. I saw his eyes start shining… oh no.

All I could do was look at the floor in shame.

"Quiet down Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

Must have been giving him a head ache too.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME YOU FUCKING TRAITOR. I LOOKED FOR YOU! I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! WHEN I FINALLY FOUND YOU, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME…so don't you even think of talking to me!" Naruto yelled, tears streaming down his face. I felt my own eyes starting to spill over with water.

"DAMNIT SASUKE, I DEFENDED YOU!" his tears were uncontrollable now, "I STOOD BY YOU. WHEN EVERYONE ELSE FOUND A REASON TO HATE YOU, I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO BELIEVED THAT YOU HAD A GOOD REASON FOR LEAVING. THE ONLY FUCKING ONE!" He shook violently, tear streaming down his face.

"I tried. I tried so hard. You never gave a shit about any of us at all you bastard. I wanted you to come back. But you hated us. Why here? Why now?" Naruto spat, venom in every word.

"What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Naruto belted, tackling Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke didn't respond, until a punch was aimed at his face.

He caught the punch and pushed Naruto off the ground, and up against the wall, pinning him there.

"Naruto, calm down. You're upsetting Sakura and yourself." He said calmly.

I was suddenly aware of my own tears.

"SHUT UP. DON'T EVEN PRETEND THAT YOU GIVE RAT'S ASS ABOUT EITHER ONE OF US. JUST Shut..up." he sobbed, finally quieting, tears of rage pouring mercilessly out his eyes.

I broke out of my stupor. I needed to be with Naruto. I realized this was like a betrayal to him. I pushed myself in between Sasuke and Naruto and threw my arms around him, holding him as close as I possibly could.

"Naruto," I said, my tears soaking his bright orange jacket, "Naruto, I'm so sorry. I just didn't want anyone to know he was here until Tsunade came back. Naruto I'm sorry." I croaked. My throat was dry and cracking.

Great. I was reduced to sobbing and whining. Go Sakura.

He stood there, still shaking with his silent rage. Sasuke took my arm, and gently (if I can be so bold as to use that word in same sentence as Sasuke) pulled me back. I let go of Naruto, tears still streaming down my face.

"Sakura, I want him out of here. I want him out now." he said quietly, menacingly.

"Naruto please-"

"NO SAKURA. I want him gone!" I jumped as he yelled again.

He began trying to push Sasuke out my door. I couldn't handle this. It was just too much.

"NARUTO PLEASE JUST LISTEN!"

He didn't listen. I tried again.

"You told me one time, that every one deserves a second chance!" I managed to choke out.

He stopped.

"Please Naruto…" the blasted tears were still streaming down my face, "Just give Sasuke his."

The tears continued, but he let his arms drop.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he said quietly. He turned on his heel and slammed my door on his way out.

I just stood there for a few seconds, letting the shock sink in.

"Dammit!" I said angrily. I slid to the floor against the bar wall. I pulled my knees up and lay my head (which now hurt like crap) down on my arms. I had betrayed Naruto and there was nothing I could do.

"He'll be back."

I raised my head a fraction of an inch. "What are you talking about? Were you here a few seconds ago?" I said wearily, feeling my tears ebb a little.

"He always comes back."

I looked up at Sasuke. He was looking at the door Naruto had left out of, blankly. Sudden anger flooded my being. My vision became glazed with brand new tears of cold fury. "How would you know?" I said stonily, "You haven't been here to know if he's changed or not," I continued, not feeling remorse for what I said.

"I deserved that."

Until he said that. My anger ebbed. The tears didn't.

Damnit. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be. I deserved it."

I sighed giving up on talking. I didn't want to talk right now. I wanted to bury my head in the sand. Maybe that way I couldn't ruin people's lives.

"Sakura," I felt him right in front of me now. I peeked through my arms and saw him kneeling in front of me. "He will be back. I'm sure of it."

I looked at him doubtfully.

"Even if he isn't, why don't you just go after him? It's not like you're not allowed to leave your own house." He said, standing up.

I hesitated. I didn't want Sasuke to leave again, and if I wasn't here to make sure he didn't, then…

"I won't leave." Startled that he knew what I was thinking, I looked up at him.

"How do you know that I was thinking that? I could have been thinking about what I'm going to make for dinner for all you know." I said, my tone sounding mopey.

He held a hand out to me, presumably to help me up. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. His hand was surprisingly soft, I noted.

"Because if someone I cared about ran away for five years and just showed up a week ago, I wouldn't trust them not to leave again either."

"Oh." I almost smacked myself, as he turned to walk back to the couch. Then it occurred to me.

"What makes you think I still care about you?"

He paused, and turned his face to the side, not quite meeting my eyes. "Lucky guess?"

"Guess again."

He smirked. "Whatever you say."

* * *

I sat on the couch, attempting to finish my drawing. But it was bothering me. _Did_ she still care about me? I wanted... Well, I _needed_ to know. I sighed in frustration, as Sakura's pots and pans continued to clang loudly on the flat surfaces of her kitchen.

She was just intriguing. She was different from the Sakura I used to know.

"Sakura." I called. She paused. I used a jutsu to appear in the kitchen. I was right behind her. Whoa. My eyes widened a fraction. Didn't expect her to be right there.

"You're giving me a headache." I told her.

Her arm began to rise with a large pot in it.

I pulled her around to face me, wary of the pot in her right hand. I placed my arms to either side of her on the counter.

Her voice was shrill when she talked, "Sorry, I'll stop." Her face was turning red, I noted. _Well_, I mused, _I must have _some_ sort of affect on her_.

"Can…can I help y-you?" she squeaked.

"Do you feel anything for me?" I asked. I had to know.

* * *

"Whatever you say," he smirked.

Peeved that he didn't believe me, I stalked into the kitchen and began making dinner, not caring that the pots I took down were banging against the hard surfaces loudly.

"Sakura." He called from the living room. I paused in my drum session.

"You're giving me a headache," Came his voice…

From right behind me.

My eyes widened and my arm rose with a pot in it, fully intending to give him a lesson on "headaches" for sneaking up on me, when I was aware of being spun around. Suddenly I was facing him and he was two inches away from me. I tried not to show it as I felt my face heating up.

_Oh god, oh god, he's reeeally close. Oh god. Oh god._ My mind went into panic mode.

He was looking at me intently. The urge to kiss him rose from my gut and I quickly suppressed it, mentally hitting myself with the pan I was holding.

"Sorry, I'll stop." I said shrilly.

He didn't move.

"Can…can I help y-you?" I squeaked.

His arms were on either side of me, holding onto the counter.

"Do you feel anything for me?" he said. It felt like his intense glare was pouring into my soul. I decided I didn't like that feeling.

The recently familiar feeling of instant anger washed over me. How dare he? Why the hell did he need to know? So what if he broke my heart five years ago? So what if I had always secretly wished he would come back? So what if now that he was back, I was secretly a little glad? He didn't need to know. He didn't care. I got mad.

"Why does it matter? You could care less about me anyway," I spat, anger flaring.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think you need to know!"

"Need and want are two different things."

"UGH," I cried, setting the pot on the counter behind me, "I should have just left you lying on the ground at that stupid bridge!" I attempted to push him away, but when he didn't budge, I settled for crossing my arms and glaring out the window.

"So why didn't you?" his voice was at least two decibels quieter than mine, but he spoke with the same intensity.

Why didn't I… Realization struck me like lightning. I knew exactly why I hadn't left him there. But there was no way in hell that I was going to tell him that.

"I… I told you. Everyone needs a second chance." I replied.

He didn't like that. "There's another reason! I can see it in your eyes! If you don't tell me I'll…I-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Go right the fuck ahead." I hardened my voice again, putting as much ice in each word as I possibly could, while also trying to relay the seething hate I felt for him right now with my eyes.

His eyes bored into mine for what seemed like ages, until he finally closed them and lowered his head in defeat.

He glared, backing away from me.

I almost fainted with relief.

But when Sasuke bent over, grasping his head and groaning in (what sounded like) pure agony, alarm came rushing right back.

* * *

I turned around, very pissed off and wondering when she had grown so stubborn, to leave her alone and try to get back to my notebooks, but the scar on the back of my neck began to burn.

Sudden shooting pains coursed through my entire body, making me feel like I was going to split in two. My head throbbed, and my hearing became fuzzy and incased, like I was underwater. I had my eyes closed, but had they been open, I wouldn't have been able to see straight.

I had a feeling in my heart, and it wasn't a pretty one. Death, blood, massacres flashed before me in my mind's eye, tormenting me. It was like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. The feeling in my heart grew, and with stinging remorse, I realized what it was.

It was hate. Pure hate.

I heard Sakura scream and I was vaguely aware that I was moving. She sounded desperate, but all I could see was red. I couldn't see her.

She screamed again, this time in fear. I briefly had the notion to ask her what she was afraid of, but that notion was dismissed swiftly.

My skin felt like it was burning. The pain was so awful. I cried out in agony and collapsed on all fours. I didn't have time to try and know what was happening. I could feel my body shifting, but I didn't why.

Then, for the second time since I'd returned, everything went black.

* * *

**Sooooo what did you think? Make me happy and review? =D **

**Btw: i just figured out that the lines i was making on Word weren't appearing on here to separate Sakura and Sasuke p.o.v.'s, so yeah... SORRY ABOUT THAT. =S  
**


End file.
